


Ladies Night

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Ladies Night [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dominance, Multi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Hailee Steinfeld loved having ladies nights with her friends. They did this for a reason and she couldn't wait for tonight's ladies night.This is a fictional story I don't any of these girls.This story was requested by Patrick.





	Ladies Night

Hailee Steinfeld smiled happily as she drove up to her friend Bailee Madison’s house. It was ladies night and she was really looking forward to this. Truthfully she looked forward to this night all week long. She giggled as she got out of the car seeing that SHE was also here. She went rushing up to the door and rang the bell several times.

“Calm down girl,” Bailee said with a laugh as she opened the door. “I’m just really excited that it’s her turn tonight,” Hailee said with a smile. “You’re not the only one.” another female voice said. She looked over and she saw Sophie Turner smiling at her. Hailee smiled and rushed up to her and gave her a hug.

“Are you ready for this?” Hailee asked with a smile. “As ready as I’ll ever be. With you two lunatics in charge.” Sophie said looking at the two women. “You didn’t seem to mind the last time that it was your turn,” Bailee said with a smile looking at her. Sophie smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

“Shall we get started?” Hailee asked giddily that it was ladies night. The three girls walked there way to the guest bedroom that Bailee had everything set up for them. The three girls stripped naked staring at each other the whole time smiling.

The three of them had for the past few months been secretly meeting once a week at one of there houses. Sophie smiled as she got into position on the bed and the girls started to pick the toys that they were going to use for this ladies night. The three of them found that they had one kink in common and they had decided to explore that together.

Hailee smiled at Sophie as she showed her the first toy that they had picked out for them to use that night: a vibrating butt plug. Sophie smiled as she sucked on it for lubrication. When it was wet enough for them to put it her ass she smiled and turned around and spread her ass cheeks revealing her rosebud to Hailee. Hailee leaned down and started to lick her asshole for a moment. This made Sophie smile but she wanted the butt plug in her ass.

Hailee then slowly inserted the plug into Sophie’s ass. Sophie sighed as she felt it go inside of her. But she knew that there was more to these toys of there. So she gingerly turned over so that she could experience what they had in store for her. Bailee then brought over some silk ropes. Sophie smiled at the ropes they used for most of these ladies nights that they had. And happily let Bailee tie each of her limbs to each of the for bedposts so that she was a human X.

Hailee then showed her the new toy that she had bought not that long ago. Sophie’s eyes went wide as she saw it. But her pussy got wetter just seeing it. It was a dildo ball gag. And Hailee put in place in Sophie’s mouth so that her mouth was covered with a dildo. Sophie’s eyes showed both fear and excitement as she felt the vibrator be turned on remotely.

“Ready for this baby?” Haille asked Bailee with a smile. Bailee smiled at her and gave her a kiss. “You know it,” Bailee said with a smile as the two of them climbed onto the bed. Hailee crawled her way down to the lower half of Sophie as Sophie started to tremble with excitement and fear. Bailee climbed up towards Sophie’s head and leaned down and started to suck the dildo off getting it wet enough for her pussy.

When she was done she let Sophie see the last toy that they had planned to use. A double ended dildo which Hailee had been sucking on to make it as wet as the dildo on her face. Sophie’s eyes widened as she felt one end go inside of her. She fought against the ropes for the first time since they found out that they were into domination she wasn’t sure if she could take all of this at once.

“Don’t fight it, sweetie,” Hailee said with a smile. “Or else we can make this worse for you,” Bailee said as she positioned her legs so that Sophie’s head was between them. “Now you better start fucking me,” Bailee said with a smile. Sophie with fear and excitement started to fuck Bailee with the dildo ball gag. “Oh, that hits the spot.” Bailee moaned with a smile as she felt it.

Hailee then climbed onto the double ended dildo and started fucking herself and Sophie with it. “There’s a reason why I love ladies night,” Hailee said with a sigh as she fucked herself and Sophie fast and hard. “And this is it,” Hailee said smiling at Bailee. “Easy girl we don’t want to break the girl,” Bailee said with a smile and a moan.

“I don’t care right now.” Hailee moaned as she started fucking harder. “We are in charge of her right now. And we do what makes US happy.” Hailee moaned. Bailee smiled as she heard Sophie’s muffled moans as she face fucked her. She then reached into the nightstand and pulled out a vibrator. “Then use this too.” Bailee smiled handing the vibrator. Hailee smiled as she took it from her.

Hailee turned the vibrator on and started using it first on Sophie and then on herself. Switching between the two of them. When the vibrator was pressed up against Sophie her eyes rolled back in her head. She came twice sending her juices over Hailee’s thighs. But the girls weren’t through with her. Not until they came.

Bailee was the first to cum. “FUCK YES!!!” she screamed as she squirted her juices onto Sophie’s face. “That’s fucking hot,” Hailee said seeing this. She wasn’t far behind her right now. “Yeah, it was,” Bailee said breathing heavily. She then smiled at Hailee. “You do know one thing right?” she asked as she watched Hailee roughly fuck Sophie. “What’s that?” Hailee moaned as she turned the vibrator onto Sophie.

“Next week,” Bailee said with a smile. “Is your turn. And Sophie is going to want payback for tonight.” Bailee said. “OH FUCK YES!!!!!” Hailee screamed realizing that she was right and getting excited for next week already as she and Sophie came together. Hailee was breathing heavily and Sophie was shaking again. With satisfaction.

She loved being dominated as they all did. And that was the point of these ladies nights. Their lovers might flake out on them and never do something like this. But they wanted this. No, they needed this. They untied her and removed the dildo ball gag and the vibrating butt plug with sighs from Sophie. “Best ladies night ever," Sophie said with a smile that only satisfaction of these ladies nights could give her.


End file.
